Rio: Christmas Day
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Christmas is coming, but what will happen when one family member leaves the rest?


Winter plunged all of Rio. Nobody could wait for this special day, Christmas was approaching. This year's festival was of exceptional value because it was the first joint celebration of the whole family of heavenly ar, the Gunderson family. The family was in its hollow, it was frosty so Blu covered the whole family with its wings. Everyone was still asleep, it was too early to wake up on this winter day. Rio was covered with snow, the houses were Christmas lights, shining in different colors and in different patterns. Blu got up at the earliest, he could not wait for the supper, he remembered how he and Linda had decorated gingerbread on the Christmas table. After an hour, Jewel and their children woke up: Bia, Carla and Tiago. Blu approached them and then he kissed each one tenderly on the forehead, saying magic words: "Merry Christmas". Chicks eagerly awaited supper and Santa Claus.

\- You were polite? If not, you will not get gifts - he laughed at the children of Blu.

\- We were dad, we can not wait! Chicks shouted. You'll probably ask me how so small children can talk so well? And that's because their parents taught their alphabet by playing "Alphabet" from their birth. It happened after the time when Blu went to the forest to choose the most beautiful Christmas tree he could see. Jewel at that time was preparing Christmas foods, and the children decorated gingerbread. Their apartment was filled with the magic of Christmas. When they finished decorating, they sat down politely at the table to watch how delicious food comes out from under the wings of their mother. After 30 minutes, a stepfather flew into the hollow, putting a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She was still young, it could be seen in her greenish color.

\- Do you want to decorate her? - asked Blu, lifting the box with ornaments from the other room.

-Yes! - exclaimed chicks shouted excitedly. Decorating started. Bia decorated the bottom of the tree, Carla middle and Tiago the tip. Blu had to help his son a bit, but generally he was the one who decorated it. The Christmas tree was beautiful, it was covered with silvery chains of colorful baubles, there were also colored lights on it and on the very top there was a golden star.

-incredible! I have not seen such a Christmas tree yet, it is beautiful! - Jewel admire resting from taking food. In the meantime, Blu went to the kitchen to check how his wife worked.

-mmmmmm, it smells beautiful, just like you! she blushed at the comment. My husband decided to help her, he wanted to show that he can deal with the kitchen.

\- Can I help you, darling? - Blu suggested.

-why not! Children beautifully decorated the Christmas tree!

They joined the work. They shared their duties, everyone was full of things on their heads. After a few hours of cooking, they finished preparing food.

\- You're cooking ... - she did not manage to finish when Blu passionately kissed me, she immediately returned the kiss. They kissed for several minutes, when they began to lack oxygen, they finished this long kiss.

-Children, come here ... - without hesitation, they looked curiously at their parents.

-what happened? Tiago asked, stepping closer to his parents.

-We would like to find out what you would like to get as a gift.

-I would like to get a new ball to play! cried the boy. In his mind he raised his new ball.

\- I would like to get a book about animals! - Bia said. Bia loved to read. For each prize she chose a book about the geography of biology and even human anatomy, she loved to read.

-I would ask for a smartphone! Carla said quietly. She, like Blu, was interested in technology so the smartphone was her dream.

-You, honey, what would you like to get? - Blu Jewel asked, she blushed.

\- she only wants our family to be happy. she said, staring at the small chicks. There were less than three hours to Christmas Eve. Birds that flew near their nest shouted their best wishes and they reciprocated them.

\- love for a moment, I'll be back in 30 minutes ... - he did not give time for Jewel to answer when he flew out of their nest with impetus.

\- Mommy, where daddy flew? "asked Bia, watching her father fly away into the depths of the forest.

"Well ... He ... He'll be back soon ... he has a few things to do," Jewel replied, calming her daughter. The children were playing inside, while Jewel awaited the arrival of his husband. He still did not come to annoy the females.

\- Where did he fly? When will he come back? She began to tread around the room. 30 minutes have passed 1 hour. An hour later a blue bird flew past the nest.

-Blue? she shouted hopefully

-Who? I'm not Blu, my name is John and I wish you a Merry Christmas! he replied without turning. Jewel was sad. Finally, the Christmas Eve time has come.

-Mom where is my dad? Did something happen to him? - Tiago said, seeing his mother is in thoughts.

\- Let's wait for a moment, he will be back in a moment ... Must - they waited an additional 30 minutes, without results. Jewel was sad that their first celebration together would be without him.

-well, we sit down to the table, we can not wait any longer. - she sighed and then everyone approached the table. They refused to share the prayer with a wafer and then they started to taste the dishes. Jewel pretended that she was happy not to worry the children but deep down suffered because of the lack of Blu. She was expecting him to come, but he was still there. Soon, a scarlet macaw flew into their home, disguised as Santa Claus. At first, Jewel wanted to ask a guest, but after a while she realized that it was not a guest - it was Blu! She sat still, tears of happiness began to come to her eyes, he devoted so much time that their children had the most wonderful holidays in the world!

-Mikołaj! - they shouted the choir of children running up to him and began to jump around him.

-take small birds! Tell me, have you been polite?

\- Yes, Santa! - again, the children replied with a chorus, penetrating him with their eyes.

\- And that crying lady was polite? - Saying this, Nicholas showed his wings on Jewel who wiped away tears of happiness.

\- She was the most polite of us all! - Tiago shouted, he was the most with their three excited about the meeting with Santa Claus.

\- Okay, what would you like to get? - There was silence. The children wanted to get material things but they said what Blu and Jewel did not expect in their lives.

"Dear Santa, we would like our dad to be here with us, we want our family to be happy, we do not want anything more. - Even Blu was moved to these words, but he managed to hide it. Jewel was so proud of her children that she came up to them and embraced them with all her might.

"I love you so much ..." she stammered with difficulty, swallowing tears.

\- And you beautiful lady, what do you want?

"I want the same as my children Nicholas," the woman asked politely.

\- You have a good soul, please, have a souvenir. - saying this Santa Claus gave gifts to children and Jewel. Tiago got the ball, Carla smartphone, Bia book, and Jewel beautiful chain. Nicholas packed the sack again and then got into the air.

-Merry Christmas! he exclaimed when he died in the dark. Children began to play with their presents when suddenly Blu flew into the hollow. Jewel immediately ran to him, hugging him and wiping away tears.

\- thank you Blu ..

\- Happy holidays, baby-kissed her on the forehead.

-Do, I wish you were here, Santa Claus was here! shouted delighted Tiago showing his father his holiday gift. Then Bia and Carla went to Blu also giving him their presents to the wings.

"But you deserve it! Congratulations! - said delighted Blu to them. Jewel had already calmed down, and then showed her lover her gift.

\- What a beautiful chain! - said Blu, kissing Jewel. After the party, the family went to their beds, Jewel was still experiencing how Blu was again devoted to them.

Welcome! This is one chapter story for Christmas. A bit late but better later than not at all? I hope you liked the story!


End file.
